


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by mooseholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meghan Trainor, Slow-dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseholmes/pseuds/mooseholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a little creep and sees something that should've happened a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Watson (Thiderem_Rose_Watson)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose+Watson+%28Thiderem_Rose_Watson%29).



                He woke up in the middle of the night for reasons he couldn’t figure out. The first thing Sam reached for was the gun under his pillow, senses straining for signs of distress and anything unnatural. To his surprise, it wasn’t distress he heard. It was music, floating softly into his room through the crack under his door. Sam paused, trying to place the tune. It wasn’t Dean’s usual AC/DC or Led Zeppelin – maybe it was Cas. But what was Cas doing up at this ungodly hour? Sam swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor, the gun lying under the pillow.

                The closer he got to the living room the more he realized that it wasn’t some 80s band that Dean had gotten Cas hooked onto – it was Meghan Trainor. Pop music. Modern music. Coming from what sounded like Dean’s phone. Something definitely wasn’t right. Sam sped up, feet padding softly on the hard floor.

                He heard murmurings, and Sam stopped, his foot barely an inch away from revealing himself to the living room occupants. He backed up quietly and peered out from his corner.

                The bunker had faced a power outage earlier, and Sam had trusted Dean and Cas to put everything out before heading to bed. Apparently they’d decided to put it to different, better uses. They had put the candles in odd corners of the room, giving it a rather romantic feeling. The lights had been turned off, and Sam swore he smelled a hint of vanilla.  

                Cas’s coat and suit had been haphazardly thrown onto the couch, sitting close to where Dean’s phone was propped up against the table. As John Legend began singing his part of the duet, Sam watched Dean and Cas slow-dance to the song’s rhythm. They were pressed close together, barely a breath’s distance apart. Dean’s hand held tightly to the small of Castiel’s back, and Cas had his hand on Dean’s shoulder. As they swayed, the pair gazed into each other’s eyes, whispering and laughing as if they had all the time in the world.

And they might as well, Sam thought. God knows the amount of shit they’d faced, the decisions they’d made, the times they’d almost (and had) lost each other. He knew his brother deserved a happier chance at life, and if this was how he was going to get it, then so be it. The smiles on both of their faces was worth it. If anything, the sexual tension and weird-ass face holding would be resolved and Sam wouldn’t have to awkwardly leave the room anymore.

Sam turned to go. He paused as the song started winding down and turned around just in time to see Cas cradling Dean’s face as the two kissed, not a worry or sadness present in their faces. Sam’s heart felt lighter as he made his way back to his room and shut the door. He slept better than he had in a long time.


End file.
